


Through the Fire (Abridged)

by Justausernameonline



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 55 Fiction, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Timeskip, Pre-War, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: (A very abridged telling of) Petra's thoughts on Edelgard when she gets mail that reminds her of the onus on her choices.





	Through the Fire (Abridged)

A princess read her father's letter with a burned hand and throat. His talk of courtship to Adrestia's heir apparent sent her wandering the monastery, stricken.

"To love at one's mercy is to love only in name," she cried.

She shadowboxed until the heir, unaware, but knowing, invited hope:

" _I'd wish myself worthy of her_..."

//

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): - This is funny for me because of what happens in the unabridged version but like also stressful because 55 fiction?? Is a thing? I'm tryingnnnn
> 
> \- 55 fiction -- "five-five" -- f-f or f/f? (I don't watch but "I've connected the dots" "You didn't connect shit" "I've connected them")
> 
> \- "Through the Fire" (Chaka Khan; multiple recordings)
> 
> \- Petra and Edelgard are O.K.
> 
> Edit: (07/21, 00:48) based on a spoiler, I've corrected Petra's surname from "McNairy" to "MacNeary"!


End file.
